greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness on The Edge of Town (Episode)
Darkness on The Edge of Town Synopsis CAN OLIVER OUTWIT OR OUTFIGHT THE DARK ARCHER TO SAVE THE CITY?: With the Undertaking days away, Malcolm (Guest Star John Barrowman) dons his black hood to conclude business with seismologist Dr. Brion Markov (Guest Star Eric Floyd) and his team. Oliver (Stephen Amell) and Moira (Susanna Thompson) entertain a number of surprise and mostly unwelcome visitors. Hooded confrontations at home and the Merlyn Global Group reveal dark secrets. Meanwhile, Roy (Guest Star Colton Haynes) and Thea (Willa Holland) are still looking out for a hero. Laurel (Katie Cassidy) makes a decision after Tommy’s (Colin Donnell) revelation. In a Flashback to The Island, Oliver, Slade (Guest Star Manu Bennett) and Shado (Guest Star Celina Jade) struggle to prevent Fyers (Guest Star Sebastian Dunn) from shooting a Ferris Air Jet out of the sky. Paul Blackthorne and David Ramsey also Star. Roger Cross and Byron Mann also Guest Star. John Behring Directed the Episode Written by Drew Z. Greenberg & Wendy Mericle (#122). Summary At Unidac, a male and female scientist are going to the lab to work on their project. As the man starts to ask the woman on the date, they discover that all of the staff are dead except for Dr. Brian Markov, the lead scientist. The Dark Archer thanks him for his help on behalf of Malcolm Merlyn and then kills him. The security guards charge in and open fire, and Dark Archer takes them out and destroys the computers. He then kills the last two scientists and drives away. At the lair, Diggle and Felicity inform Oliver that they've been keeping tabs on Moira but hasn't done anything suspicious. Oliver is upset that his mother and Malcolm are conspiring against Starling City and tells his friends that he's going to ask Moira what's going on, son to mother. As he goes upstairs, he finds Laurel waiting for him. She admits that she hasn't been able to forget that Oliver said he still has feelings for her, and admits that she hated him at first. However, since he came back from the island, Laurel admits that Oliver has changed. When Laurel hints that she still has feelings for him as well, Oliver says that he hasn't changed and leaves. At the Queen manor, Moira and Walter come home and Oliver and Thea greet their stepfather. Walter says that he's exhausted and goes to his room. As she watches him go, Thea gets a call from Roy asking her to meet him that night. Oliver comments that Walter has been a lot and Thea says that she's sick of all of them going through a lot. He then goes to find his mother, who is watching a newscast about the slaughter at Unidac. Shocked, Moira tells Oliver that she has something to do and quickly leaves. Fyers' mercenaries bring Oliver, Slade, and Shado to the camp along with Yao Fei. When they enter the main tent, they discover that Durand, the man who claimed he was an escaped prisoner, is running the radio equipment. Yao Fei tells them that he had to betray them since otherwise Fyers was going to firebomb the forest, killing them. Fyers arrives just as Durand intercepts a transmission from an incoming jetliner. Durand tells them to reroute over the island and signs off, and Oliver points out that the plane can't land on the island. Fyers informs him that he plans to destroy the jetliner with the missile launcher. Quentin and Hilton investigate the Unidac massacre and discover that the arrows used were black, rather than The Hood's green arrows. They figure that the same copycat they discovered a few months ago is responsible, even though he hasn't been seen since. They confirm that the computer holding the project information was destroyed and that everyone involved was killed. Meanwhile, Roy watches them from across the street, sitting with Thea. When Thea points out that they haven't found any trace of The Hood in two weeks of searching, Roy suggests that she uses her position at CNRI to get some inside information. That night, Oliver finally catches up to Moira at home and asks what she knows about Walter's abduction. She claims that she doesn't know but when Oliver suggests that she's getting in over her head, she tells him to stop. Oliver insists that he needs to know... and the power goes out. Before Oliver can do anything, the Dark Archer fires two tranquilizer darts, taking out both Oliver and Moira. When Moira wakes up, she discovers that she and Oliver are tied to chairs in a darkened room. The Hood steps out of the shadows and tells Moira that she's failed Starling City. Fyers explains that the island is located so he can shoot down any planes flying into China. His employer wants the country's economy destabilized and has sent Fyers to do it. Yao Fei will take the blame, since he was a former general in the Chinese Army. When Yao Fei refuses to help, Fyers punches Oliver and then wounds Slade and Shado with two precise gunshots. He then warns Yao Fei that he'll kill everyone if he doesn't cooperate. Thea goes to the police station and asks an officer for arrest files for a case she's working. When the officer goes to get the files, Thea secretly listen in as Quentin and Hilton discuss how Markov made several calls to an unclaimed line at Merlyn Global. Quentin tells Hilton to bring down someone from the company to answer questions under oath. Thea goes to Roy's house and tells him that the copycat archer is involved with Merlyn Global, and suggests that they go there and check it out. The Hood demands that Moira tell him what The Undertaking is, and beats Oliver when she refuses to talk. Moira insists that Merlyn will kill her and her family if she talks, but The Hood keeps beating Oliver until she finally gives in and explains that Malcolm plans to destroy The Glades using an earthquake-generating machine. She explains that Robert became involved with The Undertaking without her knowledge, and Malcolm used that to force her to help him. The Hood wants to know where the device is, but Moira says that it's too late. The vigilante then cuts them both loose. As Moira runs to her son, The Hood fades back into the shadows. She insists that she didn't willingly join The Undertaking, but Oliver says that he doesn't know anything anymore and walks off. Oliver goes to the lair where Felicity and Diggle are waiting. He assures Felicity that the disguised Diggle didn't hit him as hard as it looks. She looks up information on Unidac and confirms that they specialized in seismic infringement. The local newspaper has a story speculating that Dark Archer was responsible for the Unidac massacre, and Oliver figures that his nemesis works for Malcolm and is cleaning up the loose ends. Taking out Malcolm won't stop Dark Archer if he intends to set off the device. As they try to work out a plan, Felicity tells them that she's manage hack Malcolm's mainframe. Yao Fei agrees to help Fyers but secretly slips Oliver a knife to cut the ropes on his wrists. Meanwhile, Fyers calls his employer and tells her that the plan is going exactly as she wanted. When Moira returns home, she discovers that Malcolm is there, talking with Walter. They claim that they're just discussing racquetball, and Moira walks Malcolm to the door. She worries about the massacre and Malcolm tells her that he had to cover his tracks. Malcolm warns her that if Walter had said the wrong thing, he'd be dead, and leaves. Malcolm sends Tommy to talk to Quentin about the phone calls, and he assures the detective that he's glad to help. However, he warns that the police will need more than phone calls to prove any kind of connection Merlyn Global. Laurel comes in and Tommy quickly leaves. Quentin asks Kelton to find a judge that owes them a favor and get a warrant to check the Merlyn Global computers. He then asks Laurel why she and Tommy are separated and she admits that it's Oliver. When she wonders if her father is disappointed in her, Quentin reluctantly admits that he's also come to respect Oliver since he returned from the island. Felicity keeps coming up against the Merlyn Global firewall and finally tells Oliver that she has to go onsite to access it. Oliver tells her that they'll break in. Later, Oliver goes to Merlyn Global and tells the receptionist that he has an appointment with Tommy. Meanwhile, Felicity poses as a deliveryman and brings in a hamburger delivery for Diggle, who has gotten a job there as a security guard. Diggle okays Felicity to come up to the security room to deliver the food and offers to share it with his co-worker in the monitor room. She then gets into the elevator with Oliver, and a businessman jumps in and starts hitting on Felicity. Oliver knocks the man's files out of his hands and onto the hallway outside, and then closes the door behind him. Meanwhile, Felicity calls Diggle and he confirms that the drugged hamburger he gave the guard took him out of the picture. Diggle shuts off the security cameras and takes the elevator to the 24th floor. Oliver and Felicity climb up on top of the elevator and Oliver fires a line to the 25th floor door. He swings across with Felicity, tells her that she has ten minutes to download the information from the mainframe, and goes off to meet with Tommy and maintain his cover story. He finds Tommy in his office and Tommy is surprised to see him since he just learned someone put Oliver's name on his calendar. Oliver says that he's there to talk about Laurel and warns Tommy that she's nobody's property. He says that Laurel chose Tommy and that he's not responsible for whatever came up between Tommy and Laurel. As he leaves, Oliver asks what Tommy does there and his former friend simply says that he works closely with Malcolm. A security guard arrives early on his patrol and Diggle warns his friend. Oliver heads back to the 25th floor but runs into Malcolm, who insists on talking. He offers to escort Oliver down to the lobby and Oliver has no choice but to accept. Felicity finishes the download and runs out, but the security guard spots her. Diggle tries to get Oliver on the earbud but gets no response, and he listens as the security guard asks for Felicity's ID. Once they go to the lobby, Malcolm goes off and Oliver starts to go back to the elevator. Thea is in the lobby and sees him, and he says that he's there to talk with Tommy. His sister points out that he just came down on the elevator and wonders why he's going back up. Diggle goes to the 25th floor and tells the security guard that she got away from him. He explains that Felicity is one of Tommy's one-night stands and quickly ushers her out. As he talks with Thea, Oliver notices Roy and asks his sister why she's really there. She admits that she and Roy are trying to find The Hood. Oliver goes over to Roy and tells him that the vigilante is a dangerous psycho and he doesn't want Thea anywhere near The Hood. Felicity comes down on the elevator and Oliver tells Roy to take Thea home. When Roy and Thea return to Roy's home, Roy immediately works on a new plan. When Thea reminds him of Oliver's warning, Roy dismisses her brother as a wimp. Angry, she points out that Oliver survived five years on a deserted island and she was lucky to get him back. Roy tells her that not everyone loses their loved ones and gets them back, but refuses to discuss who he lost. He wants to find The Hood so he can learn how to avoid losing anyone else. Thea gives him an ultimatum, saying it's her or The Hood, and Roy says that it's probably better that she leave now rather than later. Furious, Thea walks out. Moira goes to check on Walter and is shocked when he hands her divorce papers. He figures that she was responsible for his disappearance since it happened right after he told her about the conspiracy he discovered. Moira insists that she did it to protect him, but Walter asks what she could say to convince him that his life as he knew it isn't gone. Moira has nothing to say, and Thea comes in and wonders what's going on. Walter gives her a brief hug and then leaves. Kelton tells Quentin that he wasn't able to hack Merlyn Global's computers, but he was able to trace someone else who was trying the same thing. He's identified the hacker as Felicity Smoak, a worker at Queen Consolidated. At the lair, Felicity warns Oliver that it will take a while to go through all of the data she downloaded. However, she tells Diggle and Oliver that she uploaded a Trojan virus into the mainframe, giving them access. Oliver realizes that once he stops The Undertaking, he will finally have fulfilled his father's dying request and can give up being The Hood. He goes to see Laurel and she invites him in. Oliver admits that everything time that they've gotten close in the past, something pulls him away. Now he thinks that the something might be over, and tells Laurel that she's the most important person in his life. Oliver wonders if he waited too long to tell her, and Laurel kisses him and says that his timing is perfect. As they go into the bedroom, undressing, Tommy is down on the street below and sees them through the window. After sex, Laurel dozes off and Diggle calls Oliver to tell him that they've traced the Unidac machinery to a warehouse in The Glades. Oliver tells Diggle to get the device while he goes after Malcolm, and Diggle confirms that Felicity's virus shows that Malcolm is logged in at his office. Yao Fei puts on his general's uniform and Fyers tapes him making a statement that he is shooting down planes as revenge on China for demoting him. Once the tape is done, Fyers shoots Yao Fei in the head, killing him. As Shado calls her father's name, Durand informs Fyers that the plane is within range. Diggle breaks into the warehouse and finds the Unidac crates. Malcolm is in his office, waiting for Oliver when he comes in. When Oliver says that he's failed the city and that The Undertaking is over, Diggle contacts him via earbud and tells him that the device is gone. Oliver draws an arrow and Malcolm tells him that he found Felicity's virus. He moved the machine for safekeeping, knowing someone would come after it, and says that there's nothing the vigilante can do to stop him. Oliver fires an arrow at him but Malcolm catches it and throws it back at him. After a brief struggle, Malcolm knocks Oliver unconscious and removes his hood... and stares in shock as he realizes who has been opposing him. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Celina Jade as Shado *Byron Mann as Yao Fei *Sebastian Dunn as Edward Fyers *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *John Barrowman as Malcom Merlyn *Roger Cross as Lucas Hilton *Colin Salmon as Walter Steele *Eric Floyd as Dr. Brion Markov *Jarod Joseph as Alan Durand *Lee Vincent as Kelton Guest Stars *Marrett Green as News Reporter *Michasha Armstrong as Merlyn Security 2 *Michael Bean as Secretary *Gaelan Beatty as Sleazy Businessman *Sage Brocklebank as Desk Guard *Bombyx Du Murier as Uniformed Officer *Tommy Europe as Security Guard *Christopher Pearce as Merlyn Security 1 *Paul Piaskowski as Male Scientist *Lindsay Winch as Female Scientist Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2761434/ *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Darkness_On_The_Edge_Of_Town *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness_on_the_Edge_of_Town *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-darkness-on-the-edge-of-town-season-1-episode-22 Episode 22